


Kingdom Hearts After Stories

by Otto_Murasaki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otto_Murasaki/pseuds/Otto_Murasaki
Summary: A collection of stories taking place after Kingdom Hearts 3.





	Kingdom Hearts After Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Character tags will be added as they appear in the stories. Some stories may be aus.

Isa watched from the corner of his eye as Xion adjusted the bag in her arms again. The two of them went out to get lunch and ice cream for everyone and Xion persisted on carrying the heavier load. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

Xion nodded, ignoring the sweat taking form on her face. "I'm stronger than I look."

"We all are." I pointed out, noting all the work we've done in the past. Manual labor seemed like a breeze in comparison.

Xion giggled. "That's true."

He stared at her smiling face. It was hard to believe she could be so cheerful around him -- even more unbelievable that someone as protective as Roxas would leave them alone for any amount of time. Back when they were in the first Organization XIII, Isa caused her and her friends a lot of pain, especially the younger two. Now they were all living together, though Roxas still showed a strong dislike toward Isa from time to time.

"Is something wrong?"

Xion's light voice brought Is a back to reality and he faced forward, lowering his face into his wide jacket collar. "It's nothing."

Her eyes glinted with concern but she smiled. "Okay, but if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm happy to listen."

Isa stopped. Xion turned to him, about to ask a question until he spoke. "Be honest: Have you really forgiven me for what has happened?"

The girl froze. Her hands clenched the bag tightly. "No. I haven't."

_I knew it._ Isa lowered his gaze and Xion stepped in to meet his cyan eyes. "But you looked after me when we were with the true Organization XIII."

Isa pulled up his oversized collar. "You remembered that?"

She nodded. "I don't know if I could forgive what you did the first time, but everyone deserves a second chance. And you spent it caring for and helping us. We're friends now. Got it memorized?"

Isa chuckled. "You're spending far too much time with Lea."

Xion laughed. Isa set down his bag and scooped up Xion's. "Then, as your friend, I'll take my turn with the heavier bag. If you wear yourself out now, you'll never finish cleaning your part."

He strolled ahead, glancing at Xion as she picked up the bag he left and jogged to catch up. "I could've handled it." She argued with a pout then started laughing again. Isa grinned. _I can see why she's so dear to them._ He thought as he slowed his stride for her to keep up.


End file.
